


Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?

by weekendgothgirl



Series: I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, brief talk of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/pseuds/weekendgothgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard can't sleep and finds himself thinking about their killer lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaseyBenSullivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/gifts).



> This is a short introduction/one shot of my character in a co-written killer AU. A brief glimpse into his mind on the off chance we start to post the series.
> 
> I wanna shout out to my co-author CaseyBenSullivan, she partly inspired this with our work and has indulged my dark side as I write solo with the boys. Thanks for all the encouragement and grammar checks ;)
> 
>  
> 
> *WARNING* This piece of fiction explores the thoughts of a serial killer and torturer, including brief descriptions of violence and fetishization of blood.

Gerard's favorite place is at home in their cabin, far away from others, where he can take off the mask he has to wear in front of humanity.

At home, he can be the animal he was supposed to be. He can hunt and rip and kill when he wants. He can do what he is best at with his brother. Thinking about it makes his lips pull back into a snarl of a smile, teeth bared and gums flashing into sight. They weren't meant to be with people - not for long anyway.

Tilting his head, he watches over his brother's sleeping form. He's fiercely protective of his only family, the only one who understands, and, the ache in his chest tells him, his only love. He does love him. He knows that, but he's never felt it for anyone else. People are beneath them.

Sighing and leaning back against the headboard, he imagines the feel of blood, sticky and thick, running over his hands. His grin widens. There's no need for masks with Mikes; they are the same. He takes comfort in that, and he's pleased. Not only because he has a partner and someone to love, but because he doesn't need the mask around him. It itches. It's tight at the mouth and jaw, loose around the eyes. It doesn't fit at all and it hurts if he has to wear it for a long time. 

Mikey has always been better with it. Better at pretending the mask is his face, and using it to make himself seem interesting to outsiders. He tends to look more brooding, like a cut budget vampire, but they've found that works too... on certain people, at least. Gerard prefers being the one to choose their victims, anyway, then letting Mikey get them while he watches.

He likes watching his brother work. They never have any idea. Turning his head to watch as Mikey mutters something in his sleep, Gerard strokes his arm softly to calm him. Mikey, the only person he can treat with compassion. They both knew they were broken as kids, they just had to hide it until they were old enough to leave. To be together as they are.

 

He watches Mikey sleep for a few more moments and smiles.

Occasionally, he thinks, they'll get someone together, when they feel like breaking up the monotony of their game. Usually they get a couple that way, but sometimes, there's just one. Someone wanting a taste of the exotic and a way out of the boring life they lead. They promise to give them that, and they never lie. They give them the time of their lives.


End file.
